Nix the Loaned Engine
'''Nix the Loaned Engine '''is the fourth episode of the eleventh season. Plot With Edward on an overhaul, that meant there was no one to service the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Edward ran the Branch single-handedly. The Fat Controller was quick to assign James to work there, but was not keen on letting him. James had worked there for a month during the war after the points at Wellsworth stuck and he had wanted his own Branch, but had not liked it; it meant doing his own shunting, combining coaches and goods, and of course pulling trucks. Everyday, some trucks came from the Other Railway, mostly rails and ties, coal trucks, and slate. Just two days after Edward was sent to the Works came trouble... As James rounded in front, the first truck called out, "Hey, hey you! Why are you red?" "Because I'm a splendid engine. Red is the only proper color for an engine," he replied. "Do you like it?" That was a mistake. "Do you mean the most improper color, all engines are painted black, green, or blue, not red," the second truck added, "and it makes you look more like a..." "Big red monster! Ha ha ha ha!" the trucks laughed. "Your fun has ended. You will pay!" screamed James in furry. "You'll need bootlaces," whispered the first truck. "And our fun has just begun," the second truck added. (shows James derailed and trucks piled up) James was towed home by Toby and Percy. When Delete arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, James was moaning endlessly about trucks. "Please James, shut up. I am trying to sleep," pleaded Delete. "Oh! So you don't care about me?! Look at me!" James retorted. James had a scratch in his smokebox, and his paint was ruined. "No." James began to cry and though James woke up cheerful and blue, Delete hadn't slept a wink. "Feeling blue James?" asked Gordon. "What? Disgusting, it's a shame to be blue," James retorted and set off to the Express. "Now we're the three big blue engines," Gordon chuckled. "But I'm in for a repaint today," Henry said. "Disgraceful." Later, the Fat Controller came to see Edward. He was sitting outside so he could see trains out, but he had no wheels and tender. "How you doing Edward?" asked the Fat Controller. "Fine Sir, though I wish that I at least had wheels. And I thought the works livery would be pink, but it's red. Reminds me of my Furness Railway livery. Don't tell me James is running my Branch Line." "Unfortunely, he's the only engine who can. If only there was another engine we could borrow." "Sir, remember Nix the Reid D34." "Yes." "She helped us out a ton. She almost single-handedly ran the Main Line. Cause Henry was ill, Thomas was away, and I well, on construction of the extention to Brendam." The Fat Controller stared for a while, he was trying to see where Edward was heading. "Wait, are you implying...?" "Yes, Sir. She could easily do it. She doesn't mind trucks, coaches, passengers, and combining them." "I must contact her owner at once then. Thank you Edward. I'd knew I could count on you," the Fat Controller said, then hurried across the yard to his car. Two days later, a Reid D34 with the number 62499 steamed into Vicarstown. "I still wonder why the Fat Controller wants to meet at Tidmouth and not here," the engine said. (camera pans to show 'Nix' written on her splasher) Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched whistle, and a blue tank engine approached her. He was like Thomas, but his tanks sloped foward at the smokebox. "Hullo," she said. "I'm Nix." "I'm Dodger the Gresley J50, NWR No. 68899. And, oh, I've heard of you from Edward, Henry and Gordon. I wouldn't boast, but I will, that I myself am a master with trucks too. I've to take these to Crovan's Gate, want to help me?" "Sure." "I work at Vicarstown Coal Mines. I have joint ownership actually, I'll share more about me at Tidmouth tonight," Dodger called back. "I already want to hear about you," Nix called back. At Crovan's Gate, Dodger shunted the trucks to the coal hopper. "Nix!" called Edward. "Edward! What a surprise? What are you doing here?" "I'm being overhauled." "Why?" "Its quite a story, so whilst he loads the hopper, I'll tell you about it..." Edward finished just as the last truck was loaded in. "All clear. You may go now," Dodger announced. "Thank you, and I'll see you at the Sheds tonight." "That dirty, grubby little tank engine," Edward smiled. "He likes trucks alot, doesn't he?" "Yep, part of the Gresley GNR J23 designs. Prototype LNER J51. Later J50. Built at Doncaster in 1914, Gordon is always cross when he mentions that." "Do Thomas and Henry still work here?" "Yes, and we have other new engines too, but I want you to meet them yourself." At Knapford, Thomas was waiting for Gordon to pass with the midday Wild Nor' Wester, and he had encouraged Percy and Toby, who had brought some trucks to the Harbour to wait with him. "But isn't she coming tomorrow?" asked Percy. "Percy, I've told you a million times, the Fat Controller told me personally that she would arrive today," Thomas replied. "Is she black, with her hand-rail over her smokebox?" asked Toby, observing the coming engine. "Yes, and why it's her! I told you Percy, I told you!" Thomas shouted excidetly. He made so much noise that the Guard and the passengers stepped out to welcome Nix. "Hullo, Thomas, Nos. 6 and 7. It's so good to see you again." "Percy," replied 'No. 6'. "And Toby," replied 'No. 7'. "I now run the Knapford-Ffarquhar Branch. And since 1925, we've moved the headquaters to Tidmouth. Thought you might need an explanation." "I did." Suddenly, Gordon rushed past. Though he didn't stop, he smiled and winked at Nix. "The Fat Controller's waiting for you at Tidmouth," Percy said. "After Nationalization he became the Fat Controller," Thomas said. "See you at Tidmouth Sheds tonight." "She worked on the railway before you came. She almost single-handedly ran the Main Line," Henry explained to James and Delete. "look, here she comes." "Hullo, um...?" Nix was puzzled, she didn't know James or Delete, nor did she recognize Henry's new shape. "I'm Henry," said the Black 5 figure, "story's at Tidmouth Sheds tonight." "I'm James, NWR's No. 5, came to the railway after you," said the red engine. "And I'm Delete, just got bought in 1948." "Henry, so good to see you, and to meet you two," she said. Just then, the Fat Controller came out. "You're probably wondering why I need you." "Yes, Sir. I am." "Well, apparently some engines," he began and gave a look at James, "cannot single-handedly run Branch Lines, and needent I say he's painted in a (clears throat), improper or unusual colour," he whispered and Nix giggled, "but anyways you are the only light, big, strong, and capeable of running the Branch for the months whilst Edward's being overhauled. I can rely on you, because we still need to catch those boys, to work indepently and usefully." "No problem, Sir." At the Sheds that night, the engines let her chose her spot first. "Now, I want to hear Dodger's story first," she said. "Well, I was built at Doncaster in 1914, worked at Ardsley until 1948, Nationalization by the way, moved to Doncaster, so good to be home, and was bought by Vicarstown Coal Mines and Sir Topham Hatt, June 1950, but was buried in..." he paused dramatically, "an avalanche in 1951. Luckily, the Fat Controller knew I was a Really Useful engine and had me repaired at Doncaster. Since then, I was repainted blue and remained at Vicarstown Coal Mines." Thomas, then shared how he got his Branch Line, and the adventures of 1929, Henry told the dreadful accident with the Flying Kipper at Killdane in 1935, Gordon, Delete, and Percy explained how they got to Sodor. Toby told Nix about how he was saved from scrap. "What about me!" shouted James. "Alright go ahead," Nix replied. And James, last but got to share his story. "So, how's it been on the Other Railway?" asked Dodger. "Some of my brothers and sisters were withdrawn for the past two years. I feared I was next, and I don't know if I'll be able to survive preservation. I've been on goods duties." "Well, you helped us alot," Gordon said. "If you ever get withdrawn, tell your owner to tell the Fat Controller." "You helped us, so it's only proper that we help you," Henry added. "Your end is not coming," Thomas finished. Nix looked the engines. She knew that she could count on them. "Promise?" "We promise," the engines replied and they fell soundly asleep. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Delete *Nix *Dodger *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Trivia "Your end is not coming." *In reality there is no D34 numbered 62499, the BR sequence only went up to 62498, so technically, there would be no end for Nix as her number never existed. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes